


【APH/金钱组】寒木春华

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: 【高亮：当国设金钱遇上国象金钱？而且还是双方都在那啥啥的时候？天啦噜！欢迎收看大型现代职场穿越古装魔幻苦情三级喜剧！】——好吧并没有那么夸张，这只是辆车而已...而且是辆双层巴士——国设米x国设耀，国象米x国象耀（没有换妻play！没有！





	1. 上篇

正文：

（一）：  
王耀下了车，在一栋看上去平淡无奇的房前站定，刺眼的阳光虽不灼热但还是从三层楼的窗户反射进了他的眼睛，试图驱散东方男子眼眸中的疑云。他眯起眼打量着这处位于城外的别墅，这是在美/国，城内公寓的价格远远高于城市周围的私人住宅，所以大多家庭都在城外有这么一处舒适又宽敞的居所。  
美/国是个庞大的国家，人口却比太平洋另一边与他国土面积相似的古国要少太多了，因此有足够的土地满足人民的需求。那些不得不住在城市里的男男女女，他们更愿意在成家之后搬到空间更大、更加便宜的别墅区去。养一只大狗，育一双儿女，和美生活由此开始。  
只可惜王耀不是被某个美/国原生家庭邀请来参加家宴的，这里也不是什么美满的四口之家。他向前来迎接的老管家点了点头，转身对司机交代了几句便让他回去了。  
“王先生您好，祖国等候您多时了。”  
“布朗先生？”  
王耀皱起眉不确定地喊出了对方的姓氏，没记错的话，这位老人至少已经担任此处的管家30年了。上次见面时似乎还是一个神采奕奕的青壮年，转眼白驹过隙，太多人和事在永恒的他们面前都如烟云般逝去了。  
“您还记得我的名字。”老人谦逊有礼的言语中透出一丝喜悦，为王耀打开了大门：“请进。”  
“谢谢。”  
王耀不常来这里，因此会对布朗的年龄变化产生感慨也属正常。他与阿尔弗雷德的相见多数是在联合国会议室，双边会谈则由外交部安排，就算需要两位国家大人亲自上阵，那也是在首都的政府机关内。  
退一万步来说，就算他们需要做一些更为私密的交谈，被阿尔弗雷德约到城里的住处或者就近开个房也是常态，甚至是在White House。上次来到这里的确是许多年以前的事情了。  
王耀默默地跟在布朗身后，瞄见他原本深棕的发色在光线下泛出几缕白光，他不禁思索起回忆里的那年到底是何年何月。  
30多年前啊...王耀的记忆力其实好得很，不然怎么从容应对千年沉浮。他望着苍老的背影与过去年轻人的虚影渐渐重叠，心底苦笑一声，这孩子经历了他们两人关系最好的时光到迅速交恶，再到缓和与加大往来，紧接着又陷入重重困顿，不知何时能够再度守得云开见月明。  
“阿尔弗雷德怎么了？”王耀换了个话题：“不来开会，还要我到这里来。”  
“他...有些头疼。”布朗犹豫了一下还是如实相告了，反正一会他们就要见面，若要有心要瞒着中/国，又怎么会邀请他来呢。  
“头疼？”真要说起来的话，阿尔弗雷德头疼不是一天两天了，他的政府与民众还有上司之间都有很大的裂隙，这会让身为国家的阿尔弗雷德从生理上产生不适的感觉。  
真的只是如此就不来开会了？王耀不太相信，但也不会为难布朗，应了一声算是默认了这个说法。  
“祖国，王先生到了。”  
王耀看着布朗轻轻扣了扣与记忆里无差别的门板，他不知为何突然有了一丝不秒的预感，仿佛今天会发生令人无法忘怀的大事件。

——————————

赤棋国现任国王：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯近日来觉得有些头疼，说不清是因为国事繁忙还是某种没来由的烦躁，总之这是他最近一周第三次把交上来的汇报书扔回大臣的身上了。  
“啪！”  
“国王陛下请息怒...这，这只是权衡之计...”  
在无声的压力之下大臣只觉得口干舌燥，他明知自己再怎么解释也只能换得无动于衷，说不定下一个被扔出去的就是他自己，但是他也不能什么都不说就这样拍拍屁股走人，只好徒劳地浪费些口水，重复着汇报书上已经被过目并且否决的措辞。  
“陛下，现在实在不是开战的好时机啊...”臣子咽了口口水，思考该从哪方面劝说：“与黑棋国的战争刚刚结束，我国急需休生养息，何况刚刚恢复的税收若突然又提至战时强制性征收...民众怕是要反对..”  
岂止是反对，估计要搞大型游街示众了，臣子小心翼翼地看了一眼没有出声反驳的国王，继续分析下去：“战车殿下也还驻守在黑棋国边境，将领方面也实在是抽不出人来...此时与白棋国开战实在不是好时机啊...”  
骑士长是要固守都城的，让他带兵岂不是放空了核心守备；主教则是负责与天神沟通的神职人员，事实上他前些日子也带了句话来，说是天神认为不可立时三刻发动此战，还说了些其他有的没的：什么...他会遇到天命中的自己，将为他指点迷津。阿尔弗雷德当时只觉得头疼，懒得去思考这话里的意思。  
“王后的伤也还未好全..”  
说到战功彪炳，最先被提及的应该是最具力量的王后才对，他颇为遗憾的皱起眉，虽然王后的具体伤势被隐瞒了下来，但是时常出入王宫的重臣怎么能看不出来，若王后已然无恙，理因像从前一样与国王共理国事，可最近来觐见时，王后一次都没有出现。  
原本安静下来似是把话都听进去了的阿尔弗雷德突然再度暴躁起来，他重重地拍响了桌子：“出去！”  
“是...”  
唉...到底是年轻啊，这脾气怎么说变就变了呢？大臣原本还以为自己的劝说起效了，可不清楚是哪里冒犯到了国王，突然就被赶了出来。  
“您辛苦了。”亚瑟在门口站定，不知听到了多少。  
“骑士长殿下，劳烦您了。”大臣擦擦脸上的虚汗：“近来国王陛下似乎..似乎...”他不知道该怎么说，年轻的国王必然是有才干与能力才会被天神选中成为一国之主的，他确实担得起这个位置：在继位后两年内就安定了上任国王遗留的与黑棋国的战事。但看他这些天的姿态，实在不像是君主该有的沉稳睿智。  
亚瑟点点头表示也清楚这一点，劝慰了几句目送着大臣离开了，刚打算推门进去——  
“哐！”  
是杯子被掷到地上的声音，清脆的落地声之后是弹跳的碎片把压抑的氛围割裂成了一片又一片。亚瑟的手顿在半空，他略一沉吟对身后的见习骑士说道：“去请王后过来。”  
“可是王后陛下还在修养...”  
“今天早上是谁比你们起得还早在训练场晨练？又是谁一把剑干翻了你的七位同僚？”  
“......是。”

（二）：  
面对王耀：“敢情我就是自己送上门来给你操的？”这种自嘲的疑问句，阿尔弗雷德只是把远道而来的东方情人按在落地镜前猛烈进出，哪里有头疼的迹象。  
话说回来这镜子哪来的？30多年前好像并没有摆在这里，王耀选择用陷入回忆来避免将注意力放在镜子里的衣着凌乱的自己，他不想看松散的领结是如何挂在脖子上晃荡，也不想看没有皮带束缚的衬衣下摆是怎么随着冲撞在空中震颤摇摆。  
哦对了，还有毫无阻碍探入衣摆中的大手，正在衣物的掩护下掐住挺立的乳头，肆意揉虐着红褐色的甜蜜点。王耀没有抵抗对他身体的爱抚，为何要拒绝被非常舒服的玩弄？平撑在镜框上的手掌也渐渐因快感握紧成拳：“唔...阿尔..”  
被按在冰凉的镜子前撅起屁股的感觉太过刺激，不同于上半身至少还有一块遮羞的布料，下体已经被扒得干干净净，精神无比的小王耀在白衬衫的遮遮掩掩下忽隐忽现正对着镜面，让他的主人不忍直视地闭上了眼。  
“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德没有停下令自己感到愉悦的情爱运动，其实他也不太清楚这几日头疼的原因，说是因为内政吧也能说得过去，但是鬼使神差地把王耀叫到这个地方来又是因为什么呢？让他看笑话么？连自己都想不通，所以一切都归结为头疼脑热吧。  
或许阿尔弗雷德在挂下电话的时候并没有想到王耀会真的过来，所以当他打开房门发现这个中/国人真实的出现在眼前的时候，他有些难以置信，然后迅速把管家赶走了。  
接下来的二人时间还需要再多说什么吗？当阿尔弗雷德把龟头埋入湿软的穴口的时候，他觉得自己头不疼了眼不晕了，干王耀也有劲了，一口气打三炮都不费力。  
王耀把呻吟屏在喉头，用低哑而感性的声线疑问道：“为什么..不去床上？”  
这里很明显是阿尔弗雷德的卧室，不远处就有一张宽敞的大床，仔细看还丢着游戏手柄和油腻的餐盒，这家伙放着国际大事不管在这里打游戏、吃汉堡呢？  
“嗯..为什么呢...”阿尔弗雷德说着挺起腰将性器往里顶去，貌似在认真思考。  
“唔！”王耀抓着镜沿猛地向前一磕，好在快要撞到之前止住了这一动作，不满地瞥了一眼镜像里的美/国人意图退离一些，可这恰好遂了阿尔弗雷德的意。  
“因为耀很喜欢这样做，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地握住往他胯下退的细腰，满意地拍了拍送上来的温软臀肉：“耀难得这么主动，Hero也要好好努力才行啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德当真是春风得意，他抬头望向镜子里的情人与自己，柔情如丝眼波缠绕，下体交合欲仙欲死。他迫使王耀抬起头让两人的视线在镜子里重合到一处，这一刻无关乎世界风云，没有对弈拼搏，有的只是在欲望里一同沉沦。  
“耀...”他放低了声音，不知是不是王耀的错觉，那其中似乎带着些许温柔似水和不安。不是在联合国发表演讲时的意气风发，也不是在谈判桌上对王耀显露出一闪而逝的凶狠。  
然而就在王耀想要回应的时候，他突然感觉到支撑点一空，紧接着整个人都向前坠去，眼看着要撞上镜面却在下意识的闭眼之后没有触碰到任何硬物，而是直接穿透了过去。  
由于突如其来的紧张而收紧的小腹与内壁也没能来得及为阿尔弗雷德带来更加高昂的兴致，他眼睁睁地看着王耀的上半身居然就这样消失在了如水般的镜面中，再度袭来的头痛欲裂中他急忙扑上去抱住了还未被柔光吞没的腰肢：“王耀！”

——————————

王耀不是很喜欢在国王办理政务的地方做爱，但他一边抱怨着：“敢情你叫我过来就是为了上我？”一边还是配合地踮起脚尖迎向重复撞入穴口的阴茎，在对方完整埋入之后发出轻微的气声落下脚跟，如此循环。  
“不是我叫你来的啊..”阿尔弗雷德窃笑着揉了揉散在办公桌上的黑色长发：“不是你自己送上门来的吗？”  
“......”  
几分钟前，见习骑士匆匆忙忙地跑到他的寝殿门口，见到王耀就跟见到救星似的：“王后陛下，您在就太好了。国王陛下生了好大的气，骑士长殿下让我请您去理政室一趟。”  
王耀刚换下晨练的武术服，正被贴身侍卫长念叨着“我的天呐王后陛下医嘱不是说了让您再多休息几日吗怎么跑到训练场去了而且国王陛下的命令是在您伤完全好之前不许您碰剑的唉这让我如何交待”，都快被念出茧子来了，所以对适时出现的见习骑士报以极大的感激：“知道了，我这就去。”  
说罢瞟了一眼衣架上华丽的服饰，啊，真麻烦，还是穿便服去吧，阿尔弗雷德这会儿脾气那么大，他那里应该没有旁人在。  
这也是王耀这段时间没有在人前出现原因之一，见大臣势必要换上繁杂的冠服，但是对于这些天需要频繁换药的他来说不太方便。  
“欸王后陛下您到底听进去没有啊再有下次的话我被撤职都算是轻的当然就算我被撤职也比不上您的身体重要...”  
“嗯嗯，在听，不过现在国王陛下找我可能有些要事商谈，我先走了。”  
如果侍卫长知道所谓“要事”就是这幅场景的话——国王陛下站在桌边，握着两瓣高出桌沿的臀肉向两边打开，用与之形成鲜明对比的粗紫用力往中间的小洞捅去激起王后声声呜咽——他怕是要问一问国王陛下到底是不是真心担忧王后的伤势。  
实际上阿尔弗雷德算是很温柔了，大概。顾及着王耀背上被砍出的长条伤疤，他心疼地轻轻拂过早晨刚刚换上的绷带，然后决定以后入式把伤害降到最低。  
“你早上去练剑了？侍卫长是干什么吃的，居然不拦着你，我看他是不想要这个职位了。”  
......侍卫长千古。王耀低哼了一声，趴在办公桌上想着这到底是他的锅：“是我自己这几天躺着闲得慌...”说话间再次踮起脚尖将硬物吞没，只是这几个来回就已经开始浑身发颤，可知他确实还未痊愈，不然以王后在战场上的骁勇，跟国王陛下大战三百回合都不一定是先泛着泪光说“不要了”的那个。  
不过话说回来：“当年我在《天神启示录》上按下手印的时候，上面可没写‘解决国王的性欲’也是王后的职责之一？”  
阿尔弗雷德刚停下想要安抚逐渐发软的身体，闻言又一次大力的撞击：“是吗？我不太清楚呢，毕竟耀成为王后的时间比我早。”  
“啊！”这个小混蛋...又粗又硬的大家伙蛮不讲理的冲刺着柔软的内壁，戳得他浑身都软了。王耀没有余裕再配合了，索性侧着脑袋上半身完全瘫在桌面上把控制权交给了能把他上到高潮的男人。  
“你...头不疼了？”  
“有耀在，怎么会疼？”

（三）  
“啊哈...哈..唔...”像是理政室内的氧气快要被耗尽一般，王耀张大嘴巴喘息着发出灼热的颤音：“阿尔..唔！”  
他能从一旁的落地镜里看到自己发红的脸颊，被推举到胸口的衣衫，还有包裹在肉体上的白色绷带。感谢天神吧，由于角度的关系无法把国王陛下是怎样顶撞他红肿不堪的小穴的场景也一起收入镜中...  
嗯？等等？镜子哪里来的？以前有吗？他不过是出去征战了几月回来后又修养了一阵，一段时间没与国王在这里共同参议政事怎么就多了面镜子？  
王耀咬着下唇忍住不去看自己的模样，而是打量起了镜子本身的细节。唔，很像是主教的那面，是用来与天神沟通的，怎么被搬到这里来了？  
“阿尔...”王耀试图直起腰但是失败了，持续不断喷涌而出的热气在桌面上凝成了水珠，弄得他鼻尖与面颊都湿湿的，像是哭过似的：“这是..弗朗西斯的镜子吗？怎么在这里？”  
阿尔弗雷德撇了那方向一眼，他自己都快忘了房间里还有这么个东西：“哦..前几天他突然搬过来，说是这几日会发生与我有关的异变什么的...嗯..我也没听懂...”不过机灵的小家伙立刻意识到了接下来可以有的玩法。  
“啊..是你...压根..没听吧...”淫靡的抽插之声缓了下来，王耀得以长舒了一口气，缓释从敏感点往全身流窜的酥麻。  
确实没有，阿尔弗雷德当时正对着边境急报头疼，没怎么听清楚弗朗西斯在说什么。他说要把镜子放在这儿几天就让他放吧，没必要跟主教在这种事情上起冲突。  
不过现在，阿尔弗雷德表示很感激弗朗西斯。他的影子前倾将王耀完全盖住了，身下夺口而出的吟哦是对他尺寸最好的反馈：“耀，我们换个姿势做？”  
耳朵上传来轻微的挤压感，是被小国王叼住了发烫的耳廓，好在他还记得没有直接压在王耀背上，轻佻地吹了一口热气：“还站得起来吗？”  
“嗯？”王耀收了收尽力放松由着阿尔弗雷德乱来的后庭，那东西还直挺挺地插在正当中，能站得起来才怪：“你要做什么？”  
换姿势？传统体位肯定不行，他背上的伤口又长又深，摩擦多了肯定会开裂的；骑乘吗？王耀动了动腿脚，他现在没什么力气自己起伏。  
阿尔弗雷德想得可美了：从背后抱起王耀对着镜子一顿猛操，让美丽高尚的王后看着自己是怎么被强有力的雄根贯穿，躲不开逃不掉，唯有不断下落抬起的浮动和紧密结合处流淌的水沫被完整地呈现在镜像里。  
可惜王耀下一秒立刻就意识到国王陛下的想法，他脸上表现出了抗拒：“不要...就这样做吧..”  
开什么玩笑，那可是被主教称作“天神的门扉”的镜子，他们怎么能对着圣物做这种淫猥的事情，万一...万一天神正看着呢？万一触怒到了天神呢？  
“耀...”王耀不配合，阿尔弗雷德也无法强行拉扯，只是颇为遗憾地又瞄了镜子一眼，却不知怎的，只因这一眼疼痛感突然间向他的大脑袭来。  
“唔...”  
“阿尔？”

——————————

“王耀！”  
该怎么形容接下来寂静到令人窒息的场景呢？阿尔弗雷德自认为思维敏捷也无法在瞬间的头脑发胀之后，面对全然陌生的地方和两个怎么看都无比眼熟的人以及他们正在做的明显是交媾之事的这一认知足足发愣了十秒。  
最后他是被身下的人唤回神志的，明显还浸泡在情事里的嗓音透着些许不满：“好重，你给我..下去！”  
在“滚开”和“把鸡巴拔出去”之间，王耀犹豫了一下还是选择了比较文雅的说法，然后才开始回忆到底发生了什么和环视四周。  
国王陛下因突如其来的头晕目眩而不小心撑在王后的肩胛上扯动了伤口，尽管知道这不是故意的，但王后还是发出了吃痛声：“咝...”  
“抱歉..突然有点...”莫名其妙的痛感很快就消失了，无法言说到底是因何而起，不过解释到一半就看见从镜子里掉出了两个人。  
“......”这...这算什么？新型的行刺方式？国王陛下如此想到，于是他不得不遗憾地从温存之地收起了性器，来不及仔细打量两个小贼，迅速取下挂在墙上的佩剑，一边束紧自己的裤子一边小心翼翼地把王后拦在身后，上前应对。  
“......”而王后想的则是：看，果然神罚了吧。还未正面瞧见两人的他只是觉得声音为何如此耳熟，而且其中一人居然对他直呼其名，这个世界上只有另外四位与他平起平坐的天选之人能在私下里以名字互相称呼。  
阿尔弗雷德撑起自己往一旁闪去，还硬着的小兄弟依依不舍地吐着银丝擦在被撞红的臀丘上，糟糕，他们两人都没有裤子穿了。  
“不许动。”国王陛下的剑刃直指有较大动作的阿尔弗雷德，但视线没有放过光着屁股面朝下趴着的黑发男子：“你们是谁？”  
可当王耀缓缓抬起头时，他看到的是与王后一模一样的脸：“？”下意识地转头看向正在扣衣服扣子的那人。  
“Hey，放轻松点。”阿尔弗雷德也揉着太阳穴回望了过来，他倒是一点都不担心以自己的实力对付冷兵器易如反掌，可当他与比马修还跟自己相像的脸面对面时，张了张嘴忘记接下来要说什么了。  
“...国王陛下..”有其他人在场的情况下一般唤敬称，王后还未完全褪去红晕的脸颊依然粉扑扑的，但大脑已经恢复了运转，他坐在国王的椅子上穿戴好了衣物：“我想他们并没有威胁。”  
嗯...看出来了，连裤子都没穿能有什么威胁。  
不过...等会？王耀坐起身，没有在第一时间问这是哪里也没有为自己接下来的命运担心，而是以一种在这个世界的人眼里绝对是大为不敬的语气对坐在桌后的男人质问到：“你叫他什么？”  
虽然眼前的“阿尔弗雷德”跟身边这位导致他没有裤子穿的罪魁祸首比起来衣着确实华丽了不少，但脸当真是无半分差别，连同气势都是那么趾高气昂不可一世，以帝王之姿凌驾在变幻莫测的风云之上——不过搅动风云的人也是他。  
所以王耀在看清另一位的长相之后有点怀疑自己的耳朵，刚刚产生“这是另一个我吗”的想法立刻熄灭了。以他性子，就算自己不再称王也绝对不会愿意心甘情愿臣服任何人。  
王后倒是没有生气，他离开办公桌示意国王收起兵器，来到王耀面前向他伸出了手：“地上凉，不如起来再说吧。”  
唔，这一点倒是跟自己很像，都给人以不徐不疾从不咄咄逼人的“是个好人”的第一印象，这是王耀延续千年的中庸之道：喜怒哀乐之未发，谓之中；发而皆中节，谓之和。也就是无论做任何事情，都会恰到好处地处理好自己的情绪。  
王耀扒拉了一下衬衣，隐晦地瞄了阿尔弗雷德一眼，在莫名其妙来到人生地不熟的此地，他们两个是同一阵线，也是对方唯一的同盟。  
王后立刻反应过来，他走到门边吩咐外面的侍卫拿两套衣服，还有通知主教和骑士长来一趟。  
国王也不再气势汹汹地举剑相对了，只是目光一直放在衣衫不整的王耀身上不知在想什么，这下换阿尔弗雷德不乐意了：“喂，我知道耀很迷人，但你家的那位在那边。”  
虽是抱怨但满是笑意，很明显他也听到了那个称呼，一边对王耀挤眉弄眼，一边大大咧咧地站起身来。看清了在场的都是男人，而且从某种程度上来说是非常熟悉的陌生人，那就没什么好丢脸的了。  
国王看着这个在他面前暴露下体的男人说不清是好笑还是羞愧于对方有着和自己一样的脸，换了别人敢这么做，早就以不敬之罪拖出去了：“你也太自由散漫了。”  
“自由不好吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地反问道：“干嘛那么严肃，你说是吧，另一个我～”  
国王陛下笑了，他想起自己被天神选中成为国王的之后学了好一阵的礼仪文史，当时他也是这么不满地发牢骚的。喜好自由的他一朝被各种规矩束缚，并且突然被压下千斤重担，他都快忘了曾经也是这般性格，仅仅在亲近的人面前才会偶尔显露出年仅19岁因有的青春年华。  
两个性格相似的大男孩很快就打成了一团，看得王后和王耀一脸无奈。王后先拿来了一床毯子给两人盖好，他注意到王耀的视线落在自己露出领口的绷带上，温和地笑了笑没说什么。  
若对方真和自己一样是个老狐狸，那王耀还真不太好率先启齿问询，都说最大的敌人就是自己，不是没有道理。因此直到衣物被送来之前他只是静静的看着这两个长不大的孩子的话题从“你也喜欢吃汉堡啊？太好了！”到“America？那是什么国家？我从未听说过。”不断跳跃。  
不过当王耀看到那套白金与妃红相间的服饰时，他在阿尔弗雷德一脸玩味的笑容中翻了个白眼。

tbc

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
我就眼睁睁看着我的文档名从：寒木春华—寒木春华上篇、下篇—寒木春华上篇、中篇、下篇不断改变...（不过比某位下下下下下篇要好多了（噗噗  
况且有肉吃，多好啊，而且居然还有另外两块，这么一想是不是超幸福的！（咕咕咕！  
另外，寒木春华的意思根据度娘是：各种事物各具特色，各有千秋。（嗯...来个课代表解答一下题目与正文之间的联系（我什么都不知道


	2. 中篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章国象米耀车

正文：

（四）：  
这真不能怪侍卫自作主张，他受命去取国王和王后的衣物，想到王后现在身上穿的是便装，那这话的意思应该是把帝后二人成套的冠服拿来，这个逻辑没问题吧？没有。  
所以王耀站在屏风后看着与自家旧时衣衫类似的装束深吸一口气，并非是在怀念，重点是：这是女装。看着王后笑盈盈完全没觉得哪里不对的表情，怀疑了一秒这整件事情是不是阿尔弗雷德在捣鬼，最后还是本着确实麻烦人家了的心态姑且还是换上了——你问在人前半裸和穿女装哪个更让王耀难以接受？想想某年的愚人节吧。  
任何人活过上千年早已对性别淡漠了，因此王耀并没有那么深的抵触感，犹豫了一会确定这不是一场恶作剧之后就在王后的协助下穿戴起来。  
“天神？”  
“这里每个国家都有五位由天神选定的当权者，国王、王后、战车、骑士、主教。”  
三言两语间就知道王耀是从异世界来的，王后见怪不怪了，而且这恰好与弗朗西斯的预言不谋而合，排除了是图谋不轨者的可能性。他接过脱下的白衬衣放在一边，耐心地给客人讲解着。  
王耀立刻明白了，就是董事长和总经理还有各部门总管的意思，并非刻板印象中国王与王后的关系。不过想到扑倒在地上之后目睹的场景...看来这两个人具体是何种孽缘还有待商榷。  
王后抖开金线刺绣的里衣绕到王耀的身后，却在目睹裸背上的疤痕时愣了一下。他曾在重伤清醒之后借由镜子看过自己背上的伤疤，那是一条从肩胛划到后腰的可怕裂口，与眼前的从大小、长度都极为相似，只是新旧之别。  
医师说这一下伤筋动骨，以后就算好了也会留疤，想来就是这般景象吧。王后是为国征战沙场，腹背受敌被一刀砍下才致重伤，那么你呢？来自异世界的王耀，你又经历过怎样的浴血奋战和濒临绝望？  
然而就像王耀未曾对缠满纱布的王后出言询问一样，他也把所有臆想都沉进同样深邃的赤色琥珀之中，脸上只有静默与谦和，什么都没说为王耀披上。  
为了避免麻烦没有让任何侍者进来，王后是出于好心亲自帮王耀穿戴这身在寻常人眼里异常繁复的服装，却发现他似乎很熟悉穿搭步骤。  
“您也当过王后？”  
“......”  
王耀捏紧了宽大的织物腰带，面对并非带恶意的询问只好如实回答：“不，只是跟我们国家以前的传统服饰很像。”  
“这样啊..那说不定是相似的文化呢。”王后帮他理了理绕过指尖的黑发，从衣领中抽离出来：“这也是我们赤棋国的传统服饰，只不过是王后专属。”他撑开大袖外衫，开玩笑道：“除了王后以外你还是第一个敢穿上的，换了别人可是死罪。”  
对于从小就被灌输了此种理念的本地人来说，王后看到侍卫拿来的是这套服饰时其实迟疑了一下，但国王陛下已经和阿尔弗雷德聊得称兄道弟了，大手一挥说：“他就是我，我就是他，穿就穿呗，没什么大不了的。”  
王耀不失礼貌地笑了笑，他决定把话题从“王后”转移开：“你们国王看上去很年轻。”  
“两年前上一任国王去世，17岁的他才被天神选中，是现任五位掌权者中最晚加入的。”王后拿起了发饰，用眼神询问要不要帮他把头发盘起来，不过得到了明确的拒绝。  
王耀撩撩头发，他看清王后手里拿的是疑似凤冠，这就真的不必戴了，于是和平常一样随手挽了一个低马尾。  
“那么您呢？”王后面对照镜子般的另一个自己，朝屏风外示意了一眼，眯起了饶有兴趣的狐狸眼：“您和他又是什么样的关系呢？”

“你们不是一个国家的？！”  
国王陛下已经彻底没了高高在上的样子，他坐没坐相地倚在沙发上，看着阿尔弗雷德换上了自己登基时穿过的服装，领花绶带一样不缺连披风都有模有样地套上了。他非但没有“这人是要夺权篡位”的危机感，而是一副“我真是太帅了！”的赞许。  
“对啊，怎么了吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德被他一嗓子吼得莫名其妙，他正对着镜子打量崭新的自己，帅是挺帅的...就是觉得束缚得很，就像小时候亚瑟强迫他穿的礼服一样，怪不得另一个自己不爱穿，换了他也嫌麻烦。  
小国王歪着头，象征王权的宝石王冠原应透出毋庸置疑的威严，但歪歪斜斜地顶在他头上却多了一丝俏皮，他一脸难以置信地托着腮：“那就是敌对的意思？”  
在这片大陆上，所有国家都是敌对关系，说不清是什么时候开始的，可能这只是天神的一场游戏，手执棋子的双方一旦坐在了棋盘两边就注定了杀到你死我活。  
“那你们俩还...”这两个人从镜子里摔出来之前是在做爱吧？跟敌人做爱？  
由于阿尔弗雷德事先解释了一下自己的身份，而他一时半会无法理解一个人为什么同时也是一个国家，于是索性简单称为：“总之我是我的国家非常重要的存在就对了！王耀也同理！”  
当这两种世界观混合在一起，国王就产生了奇妙的误会：另一个我大概也是国王之类的，而另一个王后是其他国家的王，他们之间既是敌对关系又是...亲密的肉体关系？这什么乱七八糟的！  
如果阿尔弗雷德知道他此刻无法平复的内心想法，可能会微妙地觉得某种程度上也没错：“为什么不是一个国家就一定是敌对关系啊喂！”  
国王还陷在“这不就等同于我跟黑棋国国王搞在一起会是什么场景”的三观崩坏中，阿尔弗雷德在一旁抓了抓头发：“反正不是一个阵营，但是会有往来...你们难道不跟其他国家做生意吗？”  
“怎么可能，那是通敌！”国王陛下义愤填膺地否决了这一在他看来匪夷所思的行为：“为什么要把资金输送给外国？”  
“......”这次换阿尔弗雷德哑口无言了，这种言论似乎总是被才蔽识浅的人不断地提起，但对于同时存在着100多个国家的蓝星来说，这是必要的交换活动，但在这里居然真实存在着。以国家的身份，他竟有些羡慕这种非黑即白的国际关系，没那么多纠葛不清，也不会和某人展开进退两难的贸易战了。  
还真是难以向国王解释他与王耀的关系啊，抑或是连他自己都还在对如今的中/国感到犹疑？他是如鲠在喉的尖刺，他是零下五度的阳光，他们是一夜温情的对象。  
“......算了我们聊点别的吧。”阿尔弗雷德有点烦躁地瞟了眼屏风上重重叠叠的人影：“你说你们都是天神选中的...难道不觉得有点强制性吗？”  
“怎么说？”  
“就是..你难道没有其他想做的事情？”  
国王陛下陷在沙发里沉思起来，他继位才两年，还没有完全沾染上王室的肃穆感和对天神的敬畏，但毕竟是从小就听闻的故事：被天神选中是莫大的荣誉，从此以后一生都将奉献给国家，是这片大陆最至高无上的职位。  
“我...自从成为国王之后就和以前的生活也彻底说再见了，也不再有家人和从前的羁绊，不可能像普通人一样成长、生活、娶妻生子...可以说是和我的国家融为了一体...所以你就算这么问我，我也很难回答17岁之前是不是曾经有其他梦想。”  
小国王皱着眉认真地回答了这个问题，反问道：“你呢？成为...呃，那个America，是你自己的决定吗？”  
“哈！那当然！我注定要成为世界的Hero～”阿尔弗雷德意气风发地摆了个pose，艳丽的橘红色披风在半空中神气地晃动着，肩挑流苏下是熠熠生辉的金链，衬出那张没有丝毫迷惘的俊脸。  
“你从未做过违心的选择吗？”国王陛下把问题抛了回去，这一刻才让阿尔弗雷德意识到眼前这个人是他自己，在想要获得答案的时候步步紧逼。  
阿尔弗雷德大可以嘲笑这个世界所谓“天神”的旨意，认为他们都不得不遵从规则生存，但他自己又如何呢？  
他和王耀，从诞生之日起就是国家本身，光是这一点就并非“自己的决定”；长久以来受到上司、政府、国民的影响，他们像被驾驭的小舟缓缓前行了数百年至上千年，又有几时是真的遂了他们自身的心意发展？  
阿尔弗雷德的目光再一次扫到屏风上，这一次停留的时间很久，仿佛要将华美的纹饰看穿，让站在里面的那个人暴露在自己眼前，他不喜欢任何人在他看不见的地方鬼鬼祟祟：一定是在商议对他不利的事情！  
这种无中生有的对立感也像是“天神”的诅咒，在蓝星上空嘲讽地看着这个不大的星球两端的国家陷入无法自拔的“天命”，看不见的棋盘在海陆空之间铺呈开来，他们背对背不可抑制地产生出猜疑，同时也互相拥抱着最荒谬的浪漫。  
见阿尔弗雷德长久地不说话，国王陛下居然难得地读空气了，他没再追问下去，顺着目光也望向屏风心下了然。或许就像国王与王后命运中注定相遇一般，另一个世界的他们也拥有着说不清道不明的关系：“王耀..我是说你认识的那个，虽然你说你们阵营不一样，但是他能愿意跟你亲热，说明很信任你呀？”  
阿尔弗雷德没来由得有些烦躁，投射在围屏上的黑影分化为了相似的两个影子，在光环中重叠又分离。如果说一个王耀就足够让他头疼，那两个的话估计除了按下核按钮以外没有一劳永逸的解决办法了。  
“他不会相信我的。”

“是你不曾相信过任何人。”  
冷冷的声音从屏风后转了出来，直白的反驳让阿尔弗雷德当即心生不悦，但当他的视线落在王耀被绸缎包裹的身体上时，想要反驳的口舌却失去了一贯的灵巧。  
很美，真的很美。阿尔弗雷德知道自己词穷了，此刻他想不起用母语或者说得比任何外国人都标准的汉语表达出华丽的词藻，甚至于如果他现在抓着手机都会忘记先举起来拍一张，因为他的占有欲先于一切开始行动了，不由自主地靠过去想要用双手把这份美好占为己有。  
“耀？”  
“如果你是想用‘漂亮’、‘美丽’这类形容词的话，就免了。”  
王耀也瞟了一眼落地镜里的自己，被五千年人文山河精华孕育出来的肉身不可谓不完美，他本身就对这副皮囊极为满意，就像他的子民为传承千年不曾断绝的历史产生出的自豪感一样。因此他不奇怪任何人被自己吸引，无论是一穷二白时的停驻在他身上的贪恋目光，还是踏上康庄大道后的阿谀奉承。  
“你真好看。”  
“我知道。”  
王耀挑挑眉，看着一步一步靠近的阿尔弗雷德把原本想要直接捉住腰身的手突然改了主意撑在桌沿上，把他环在办公桌与双臂之间，用身体堵住了所有可发散的视线，让他的眼里全部都是身着华服的美/国人。  
“你这么自恋？”  
“谁能有你自恋，‘世界的Hero’？”  
王耀微微抬起下巴，直视着金发下丝毫不掩藏赞美和欲望的蓝眸，两人间的距离挨得很近，鼻翼间呼出的气息吹拂起黑丝，几番晃动之后搭在了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇上，男人露出了轻佻的笑容就势撩起发尖赐予一吻。  
“咳..抱歉打扰一下...”相较之下，小国王脸上满是“我懂我懂”揶揄的笑意，他让王后在较为舒适的软垫上坐下，咳嗽一声摆出了一国之主的架势：“我跟王后商量了一下，有件事情想请你们帮忙。”  
简单说明情况之后，王耀皱起了眉。面对国王提出：“眼下我国无人可用，希望你们二人代替我们的身份与白棋国谈判。”的要求，他的本意是不愿干涉他国内政的。  
“越是急于抛出自己的大牌，越是会被对方察觉出你们已经无路可走。”用婉转的提醒来拒绝，很有王耀的风格。他说着看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，不知是意有所指，还是已经对这位小英雄的回答有所预期。  
“不大胆的出招难道等着别人抢夺先机么？”果然，阿尔弗雷德在这方面跟王耀是道不同不相为谋，他用批驳的眼神回望向一脸不赞同的王耀，然后一如往常地自说自话答应下来了：“没问题，交给我吧！”  
就算年轻的国王没有闻到空气中的硝烟味，已经担任20余年的王后怎么能琢磨不出来这二人微妙的对立关系。他看看王耀，心知还是得自己开口。  
“这只是目前需要做的事情中的一环。”王后似乎有些疲惫，他侧靠在软垫上又无法完全将背部倚住沙发：“本来我是准备就算国王陛下反对也要亲自去一趟的。”  
国王没说话，眼里流露出的不赞成竟与阿尔弗雷德大同小异，只是一方是驳斥，一方是关怀。  
“根据天神的预言，你们来到此处是必然。”王后知道来自异世界的他们对这一点不太感冒，他需要提出另一点可以交易的条件：“我会让主教尽快找出让你们回去的方法。”  
阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，视线却总是黏在王耀的身上，此刻更是流露出“这货跟你一个德行”的意思：话说一半藏一半；三言两语就能戳到重点；提出要求又让人察觉不出强迫感。  
王耀没去管这般调侃的神色，他盯着与自己一个模子刻出来的外表，是否内心也如浓墨般难以描摹出性状？  
他还是没有轻易地出声答应，看着王后撑着扶手再次站立起来绕到屏风后去了，再出现在视野里时手里端着那枚被王耀拒绝戴上的凤冠：“与之相对的，我想请您帮我这个忙。”  
“......”  
频繁的沉默让阿尔弗雷德很不耐烦，他觉得王耀总是这副模棱两可的样子，想得太多，所以也害得他常常产生出将要陷入这个人编织出的阴谋的错觉——等等，到底是谁想太多？  
就当阿尔弗雷德和国王怀着差不多的心情想要开口时，被终于给出回应的王耀打断了，当然，后者是被自家王后一个眼神给憋回去的。  
“无论哪个世界，你总是在逼迫自己，王耀。”  
没头没尾的对白既像是一锤定音，也以旁观者的身份概览了两个自己的人生，不过王耀接过了精美雕琢的冠饰，也就意味着应下了这份请求。  
“是世界在不断地逼迫我们。”  
王耀默不作声地扶了一把脸色发白的王后，领口处透出的大半截绑带快要把整个人都裹满了，但无论如何都捂不住那双坚毅的眼神，像极了在峥嵘岁月里死扛着炮火不肯低头的自己。  
单薄的便衣与华丽的冠服形成鲜明的对比，却都不是他们各自的平日衣衫，命运在这一刻完成置换，即便只是昙花一现也将注定成为载入这片大陆史册的战术运子。

（五）：  
“你真的没事吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德扶着骑坐在自己身上的王耀，即便是对方主动坐上来的，他也仅仅是在进入之后握住了腰胯帮他支撑泛起潮红的身体，不敢乱动。  
“你忘记今天早上我还刚刚1v7胜利了？”  
大量出汗对伤口愈合无益，即便如此王耀还是在目送着两位“伪·帝后”从密道离开后，用实际行动撩拨起阿尔弗雷德半途被压下去的情欲，攀上他的腰毫不含糊地对准勃起坐了下去。  
“你的脸色很不好...”手掌摸索着向两边打开的大腿，带起些许痒意从腿弯处往腿根爱抚，在接近三角区时翻手探进热度最高的区域，捏住发硬的阳具轻轻撸动，希望借此能让王耀就这样射出来就好。  
但王耀似乎不打算仅仅靠前面就满足，他环住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子贴上去，这一举动通常被称为“投怀送抱”：“嗯...”缩了缩括约肌让细腻的内壁紧致地缠上进退两难的性器上，他不信有男人能忍住。  
但同时与送上来的温顺截然相反的是王后用压低的声线诉说着隐秘的暗语：“不这样，他是不会答应的。”  
“？”阿尔弗雷德被夹了一下舒服地眯起眼，换作正常男人这时候都应该只用下半身“思考”了吧。国王陛下搂紧了被纱布缠满的后腰，确认没有按压到伤口后这才拱起膝盖往上颠了颠：“他？”  
“啊！”四肢绷紧了一瞬间，王耀向前倾去就势给小国王的额头一个亲吻：“他就是我..嗯...我知道自己最吃这一套。”揉了揉松散的金发——宝石王冠已经被阿尔弗雷德亲手摘下戴到那个“冒充者”的头上去了  
下巴搁在结实的肩膀上，示意阿尔弗雷德继续给予他更畅快的体验，在一声轻微而宠溺的叹息之后感觉到自己被虚抱揽得更近了，在这份被温柔与强大包围的安全感里被缓速反复抱起又放下，让王耀的视线渐渐地在办公桌后大幅的赤棋国国徽上涣散开来。  
“你连‘自己’都要算计啊...”国王陛下笑了笑，不是与另一个阿尔弗雷德插科打诨时的嬉皮笑脸，而是一代帝王应有的睿智：“那个王耀可不是好糊弄的...你也不怕被他看穿..这对我们无益。”  
别看阿尔弗雷德一不训练将士、二不上战场，平时也总待在理政室一副文员的样子，但正值青壮年的他抱起王后来轻而易举，在保证不会伤害到王耀的前提下让自己的小兄弟爽爽，毕竟他方才也是硬生生停下正在进行的情事，现在被一撩就上头了。  
“...呃..唔...”繁复的花纹在眼前溃散得不成形状，金红色时长时短慢慢汇聚成了一道长条伤疤，正在往外渗出鲜红的血液。  
对于王耀而言，这既是荣誉的象征也是抑遏的痛苦，从未在人前表露出来的伪装却被一个第一次见面的人看穿了。他在所谓天神的逼迫下成为王后，在这个世界的规则逼迫下任职了二十余年，又被逼迫着一次又一次在战场上见证最为残忍的人间杀戮。  
幻象中的伤口迅速结痂，变化成了另一个王耀背上的旧痕，都是那么狰狞悚然。他稍微撑起几分随着阿尔弗雷德送进来的动作再度填满空洞，或许放纵中带着的少许痛感才正是王耀需要的。他长叹一声，附在阿尔弗雷德耳边轻声细语道：“你怎么知道他没看出来？”  
王耀在喘息中闭上了迷离的双眼，虽然在跟人做爱的时候满脑子是另一个男人不太好，但他还是含着赞叹长舒一口气：“那可是另一个我啊..”嗯，就当是在夸自己好了，想来阿尔弗雷德应该不会吃这种醋的。  
国王陛下顿了顿，拍拍王耀的肩让他不要乱动，全都交由他来就好。清澈的蓝色被染上欲望的颜料，还夹杂着一星半点其他不曾吐露的心思：“我跟耀不是敌人真是太好了。”  
“嗯呃...？”气声在颠荡中被压缩成了短暂而急促的响动，来不及说一句完整的话就被堵上了嘴。

国王陛下加速抽动起来，耳畔尽是从被吻住的唇瓣中漏出的呻吟和下体逐渐激烈的水乳交融声，冷色调的双眸望着闭上眼全身心投入性爱的王后，是那么美艳又危险。  
当另一个王耀穿着王后的服饰从屏风后出来的时候，他非常能够理解另一个自己有些冲动的行为。当年在登基典礼上看到另外四位当权者时，他也对王耀做出了近乎相似的举动。  
——你就是我的王后？  
年仅17的少年靠近了他，用微微睁大的眼睛盯着面前男女莫辨的美人，问话中有些欣喜和自豪感，大约是觉得自己身侧从此能有这样一位赏心悦目的人一辈子都在一起共事，总比是个丑恶之人要有盼头得多。  
——不，陛下，我是赤棋国的王后。  
然而对方的回答就像是一片从枝头掸落的雪花，不偏不倚地掉进了满眼期待着“Yes”的一汪湛蓝之中，冰得他眼睫毛一个哆嗦，连带着活泼的笑脸渐渐被冻结起来。  
再回神时，阿尔弗雷德的脸上也没了笑意，他松开接吻的嘴唇不轻不重地咬了下巴一口：“如果是敌人的话...那肯定要比黑棋国或是白棋国都要难搞多了。”  
“......”王耀无暇回应，他被突然加快的顶撞操弄得浑身都在发抖，很显然是快要到顶点了。  
就在这人类最动情最难以自制的时刻，阿尔弗雷德的牙齿也抵上了人体最薄弱的咽喉，年轻的国王不仅仅把王后从生理上逼到了极限，也期待着能把这位和自己一样被赐予“天命”的人彻底拥为一体。  
“啊..啊...”湿润的小穴在热情的迎合，内壁急促收缩仿佛是在邀请杵在肉穴里的阴茎进入更深的地方，完成最后的冲刺把精子洒进起伏的小腹里。  
王耀忘情得搂着阿尔弗雷德的脖子仰起头叫得声声勾人心弦，也像是锁链把国王越勒越紧。淫荡放浪的样子哪里有王后的尊严，但这或许正是他想要的人生，不是被一个国家束缚，而是作为一个普通人，能够拥有自己爱也爱自己的人。  
“耀..耀...”  
呼唤声在高潮中传入了大脑皮层，渐渐回神后才发现身体里多了些温热的液体，是阿尔弗雷德几乎同时射在了他的肠道里。  
国王陛下在短暂的不应期之后连声唤回了王耀的神志，他需要把人放下来，不然还未退出来的性器就要在里面第二次勃起了，他不想让王耀再来一次剧烈运动，如果现在能请医师来复查一下伤口就最好了。  
不过他往下看了一眼随着抽出的动作往外流的白色物体和两人被不可名状的液体弄脏的衣裤，决定还是等会再叫人来：“耀？你还好吗？”  
“嗯...”王耀倚靠在桌边微微分开双腿让阴茎从松落落的菊口滑出，双臂用力撑起自己，面对伸手想要搀扶的阿尔弗雷德，呼出一口热气恢复了惯有的态度：“你先把自己的裤子提提。”  
“我抱你回房间。”阿尔弗雷德站起身，他不可能就这样放着王耀不管，任他拖着别扭的姿势自己走回去。  
可这种时候却往往有不看剧本的人敲响了理政事的门：“国王陛下，有一封白棋国边境来的急报。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉，见王耀喘了几口便撑着桌面转过身：“你忙吧，我从密道走。”  
“耀...”  
“你是赤棋国的国王。”  
我们会因国事互相亲近，但除此以外不会有更进一步的关系了。王耀蹙起眉头待高潮的余韵缓缓散去，他不愿提起背上开始隐隐作痛，如同一如既往从不透露的心力交瘁。  
性事中的一时放纵和幻想仿佛从来没有存在过：他不会拥有普通人的爱恋的。脱离了唯一能暂时抹掉他理智的状况，王耀依然是那个集力量与气魄于一身的一国之后。  
阿尔弗雷德的拳头攥紧了一瞬，但直到王耀的背影消失在密门后都没有再出声了。  
“看紧王后。”收下急报之后，阿尔弗雷德对侍卫长吩咐道：“他再做出我许可以外的事情立刻汇报。”  
“是。”

tbc

 

 

彩蛋一：  
【国象Dover的场合】  
英：等一下？我记得上篇结尾好像有说到把我们两个叫过去吧？怎么完全没有出场戏份啊？  
仏：此次异变是对赤棋国有益的，也是对国王和王后的一次考验，我们就别去添乱了。  
英：是吗？  
仏：天神说的。  
英：...真的？  
仏：好吧，作者说的。  
【国设Dover的场合】  
英：你看见耀了吗？  
仏：没有，哥哥记得他上午还在的。  
英：是啊...怎么突然就不见了，阿尔弗雷德也一直联系不上。  
仏：Ho～  
英：你这副语气是怎么回事啊喂！  
仏：他们两个同时消失，你觉得会去干什么了呢～

彩蛋二：  
【国设金钱的场合（友情提示本剧场不算在剧情内）】  
米：唔～国王陛下啊～  
米：国王陛下诶～  
米：嗯嗯～是国王陛下啊～  
耀：你到底想说什么。  
米：天（作）神（者）啊！那下篇是不是有机会让王耀毕恭毕敬地称呼我一声“国王陛下”？  
耀：......  
——————————  
Free Talk：  
以为这篇国设负责虐、国象负责甜的人太天真了，我废了那么大劲把国象的设定改成这样就是为了让两者之间有千丝万缕的相似感  
无论各位太太文风如何不一样，国设总归是大家熟悉的设定，不用多费笔墨就能懂两人之间的纠葛；但是国象设在很多人笔下的都不太一样，我也大胆地改成了想要的模式，但短篇文不可能完整的把世界观介绍一遍，所以很大程度上都得——靠读者自己猜（......


	3. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章国设米x国设耀

正文：

（六）：  
“继位后两年内结束与黑棋国的战争...刚刚停战又与白棋国起了冲突。”王耀翻着手中的案卷，他既然接受了这出偷天换日的戏码，就必须得适当地获知一些赤棋国的历史政治。  
“跟你一样热爱挑事。”  
“跟我一样英明睿智！”  
阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉，赞许之意溢于言表，手里也拿着一份资料并且得意洋洋地晃了晃，其中的内容看得他眉开眼笑。  
打开的那一页赫然是一个熟人的影像，连名字都是那么一致：伊万·布拉金斯基，在这里他被称为战车。一想到那个俄/罗/斯居然也得恭恭敬敬地称呼自己一声“国王陛下”，阿尔弗雷德的嘴都要笑歪了。  
再往后翻两页分别是亚瑟和弗朗西斯的相关资料，没想到原不良在这里成了骑士，老不正经的家伙居然担当起主教，这个国家到底行不行啊？原意本是让他们至少要记住名字和对应的人，以免白棋国的人提起来时穿帮，没想到全是熟人。  
所以王耀瞄了两眼就去翻史政了，倒是阿尔弗雷德看得很起劲。当然，他最满意的就是身边这个人，坚韧的内心、自傲的神情、不愿低头的强势、迈着永不停歇的步伐试图超越他的男人，在这里都成为了最值得骄傲的王后应有的品德——他阿尔弗雷德的东方王后。  
手里书册在他仔仔细细看完关于这个世界的自己和王耀的生平之后就成了扇风的扇子，有一下没一下地敲击在胸口的金链上，侧着头望向还在阅读的王耀。  
国王和王后交代了几句之后就送他们俩上了前往谈判地点的马车，虽说是“马”车，在这个没有高科技却拥有着“神赐”力量的世界，踏着虚空蹦跑起来的天马速度可不比地球上的飞机慢。  
马蹄闪着特殊的符文消去了声响，在天高云淡中奔驰显得有些静谧。阿尔弗雷德靠在软垫上被窗口的黑发男子吸引了全部视线，令人舒适的距离感产生了平和的美，万里晴空之上是他们独占了这片世界顶端的风光。  
温润的侧脸透着些许微光，将整个面部轮廓镀上了一层金芒，闪耀的青丝在重力变化下起伏飘荡，环绕着固定在头顶的凤冠光华流转与华裳上的金饰珠璧联辉，这般从未见过的扮相是他怎么都看不腻的了。  
他甚至注意到了王耀的喉结，原本在男性当中不算明显，怪不得散发时会被人不小心认作女孩。现下也在光线的渲染下一清二楚，微隆的半圆随着小幅度的动作轻微抖动，看在阿尔弗雷德眼里竟有种说不出的情致，想要让人上去咬一口。  
“怎么了？”  
王耀注意到了一直盯着自己的蓝色眸子，就像外面的天空一样浮动着晴岚。刚飞上天的时候他就忍不住在想：不愧是工业水平不在一个基准线上的世界，空气质量好的没话说。  
“嗯...想到一件事。”这个时候就体现出阿尔弗雷德信口胡诌的本事了，他总不能回答“没什么，看你看得有点入迷”吧？  
“什么？”王耀以为指的是人物志里的内容，他刚才随手翻了翻就扔给阿尔弗雷德了，莫非是有什么他没注意到的关键点吗？  
“我们是冒充的对吧？”阿尔弗雷德坐正了身体，严肃起来的神情配合他这一身朝服真有点君临天下的阵势。  
“嗯。”  
“那是不是应该演戏演全套？”  
“嗯...”  
“那么...”阿尔弗雷德刻意拖长了尾音，让王耀察觉出一丝不妙，有点步入陷阱的感觉。  
“你是不是应该叫我‘国王陛下’？”  
“......”  
“来嘛，早晚都得叫的～先预演一下～”  
“......滚。”

近些年来似乎总是如此，两个人说不上几句就失去了交谈的初衷，耐着性子坐在原地隔空冷笑算是好的，只是把周围的国家吓得不轻；一方站起身拂袖而去也算是“和平”散场，说到底没有彻底撕破脸。  
不过吵着吵着亲到一起去实属少见，大约是看准了这是在空中，空间也就那么大，王耀无处可躲，于是阿尔弗雷德拖着长长的披风一步跨到了车厢的另一边，王冠上的宝钻掠过一道反光刺进了王耀的眼睛，还未反应过来他的嘴唇就被贴住了。  
这个吻没有侵占的意思，也不是恶意地堵住他的话头，所以王耀愣了一下并没有退开，微微眯起眼企图看透对方眸子里的真心。  
人们总说岁月会磨去锋利的棱角，阿尔弗雷德好歹也几百岁了，依然如此随心所欲。但要说他是行事莽撞又并非如此，蓝星复杂的国际环境还没单纯到让一个横冲直撞的毛头小子主宰那么多年。  
这个吻对于两个大国来说显得有些青涩了，唇纹细密地摩擦着粉红的唇线，暖暖的气息喷在精致的鼻梁间。以阿尔弗雷德的性子自然是很快就不满足于此了，悄悄地伸出一小截舌尖去舔那道甜蜜的唇缝。  
“唔...”这次王耀表现出不乐意了，手中的文件往上一顶戳中了阿尔弗雷德的下巴，脑袋向后移了几分：“想做什么？”  
“想把我们没做完的事情继续下去。”阿尔弗雷德的语气很轻缓，但不要被他温情脉脉的表象迷惑，实际下手可快了。一只手掌绕到王耀脑后截断了他的退路，另一只已经在裹着华服的躯体上摸索，要不是不太清楚这种衣服该怎么脱，估计现在早就一片风光旖旎了。  
王耀手执案卷横挡在两人之间，呼吸之间尽是对方的气味：“你是指第...十几轮谈判？”原谅这位老先生吧，他是真不太记得跟这个小家伙吵了多少轮了，相同的话题总是一次又一次的重复着，连新闻稿都不用改几个字的那种。  
阿尔弗雷德充耳不闻笑嘻嘻地又去啄他的脸蛋，毫不廉耻地说出了下面的话：“我想跟你做爱。”

车厢内的地面是软绒铺成的，王耀被放倒在上面不会觉得坚硬，倒是裸露的大腿蹭在毛毯上有些痒。再加上那颗金色大脑袋在他的腿根处骚动不已，让本来就敏感的身体不由自主地紧绷起来，没多久之前被强行压下去的情欲被很轻易地撩动了。  
几个小时前进入过的地方还很软，能够轻易地吞入两根手指并且还在不断地吸吮。放倒王耀后阿尔弗雷德反而不急了，伸进去探了探就拔出来，举着黏糊糊的指节不怀好意地在他面前晃悠着。  
“耀明明也很想要。”幸好阿尔弗雷德还记得这身衣服不能用来当抹布，把水津津的手指按在腿侧胡乱擦了擦，不等反驳低下头含住了男人的命根子。  
“怪谁啊...嗯..”后半截话跟着隐进口腔里的龟头一起被吞没了，不得不承认口交对于享受的那一方而言确实很舒服，湿暖的气息紧蹙地围绕在伞盖与敏感点上，王耀喘了一口不由得又把腿分得更开些。  
王耀大可以把一切都怪罪在阿尔弗雷德头上，如果不是他轻易答应的那对帝后他们也就不会牵扯入异世界的争锋之中；如果不是他故意把王耀叫到他家去，他们也不会穿越；如果不是他基于America First挑起的种种事端，王耀也不用亲自来美/国参加这次的会议！  
把前因后果扯一扯，果然怎么看都是阿尔弗雷德的错。王耀这么想着越看腿间的那张脸越来气，他倒是忽略了自己这次来开会的意图之一其实是想来揪着臭小鬼的领子让他在全世界面前下不来台，结果发现他没来于是接了电话后一秒都不耽搁驱车去他家想要踹门而入质问，以及最后是他自己答应了王后的请求。  
那句话怎么说来着，一个巴掌拍不响。  
美/国固然从半个世纪前起就防范着中/国的崛起，但中/国一直以来也没低估美/国的影响，如今发生的一切都不是突如其来的，是两人在漫长的探戈舞步中你来我往，时不时踩对方一脚——这次踩得比较重而已。  
双人舞需两人跳，就像现在不管王耀心里在腹诽什么，但身体还是在娴熟的口活下诚实地逐渐发烫起来。捏紧了宽袖努力不让自己发出可疑的声响，但腰胯却不自觉地往上抬起，欲求不满地想要获取更多。  
不过阿尔弗雷德没想多套弄，简单地做了一次深喉就吐了出来，相比让情人感到快乐，他更看重美/国优先，利索地解开裤子把王耀的“裙摆”提上去一些，毫不含糊地将肿胀的分身抵在一张一合地入口处。  
“你还别说，这裙子真方便。”忽略了王耀轻声反驳“这不叫裙子”，阿尔弗雷德一边抚摸着光滑的大腿内侧一边把自己送进去：“呵...你要是平时也这么穿就好了。”  
估计阿尔弗雷德满脑子想的都是王耀穿着这身来开会的样子，他想把这般华美占为己有，然后从内部瓦解让他发出好听的呻吟。  
“那只能怪你晚生了几千年。”王耀抱起了自己的膝盖尽力弯曲着，看上去是在尽量迎合，但其实是为了把一大捧服饰都往上掀，以免沾染上奇怪的液体。  
年龄差是他们俩总是被人津津乐道的，甚至连普通民众都在开这方面的玩笑。“年龄不是问题，我还不是把你压得服服帖帖？”阿尔弗雷德匀速抽送起来，操软的小穴很快就进入了状态，紧凑的蠕动着吸得他很是受用：“对不对？我的王后？”

“啊...啊！阿尔...”重复却活力十足的冲撞让王耀难耐得拱起腰，双手环住了撑在他上方的男人，上衣繁重的饰物垂落下来时不时蹭到他的脸颊，这让他有些不快地偏过头躲避。  
于是视线就落在了掉在一旁的人物传记上，正巧是王后的那一页，被填满的餍足感让他无法一字一句去看清上面的人物生平，但那张与自己一模一样的脸却就像是正在注视着不堪入目的场景。  
许是大脑得到了彻底的放空，事已至此他才觉得今天的所见所闻是多么的荒唐。不但见到了另一个自己和阿尔弗雷德，居然还跟美/国人在索瑟的高空互相亲吻、拥抱。  
如果被其他国家知道的话估计会惊掉眼珠子吧，但不可否认这是他曾经天真的期待过的事情：不是在世界的顶峰厮杀，而是一起在万人之上见证全新的纪元。  
很可惜，阿尔弗雷德后来的一系列行为证明了这是妄想，这位无冕之王只想要一人独享宝座——哪怕基座之下是尸骸遍野。  
所以他用力地、狂热地侵占了他，每一次大力挺进都能听见响亮地肉体拍打声，睾丸重重地撞在坠出穴口的体液上，又牵连在阴毛上把两人的下体涂抹地乱七八糟，好似这样就能真的将王耀占为己有。  
“或许我也可以称帝，然后你做我的王后什么的...”阿尔弗雷德的话向来只能听一半，这一半当中又有几成是真的就得按当时情况分析了。  
但现在王耀懒得分析，身体里积聚着摩擦的热量，虽然这小家伙的嘴不是什么好东西，但插进来的大家伙是实打实的，只要阿尔弗雷德乐意，抽动起来次次都能擦过敏感点，分分钟让王耀爽翻。  
“我看他们...也没你想象中的那么好...”王耀的神思有些涣散，下意识地把实话说出口了。  
虽然接触的时间不长，但王耀可是个上千岁的人精，一眼就看出那对帝后之间有种不可言明的矛盾。这个世界的天神就像用残破的树叶做拼贴画的艺术家，他所描绘的箱庭无疑是美妙的，但细细看去却千疮百孔，枯黄的叶片遍地飘零，即便新生也不再是过去的自己。  
见阿尔弗雷德不答话，王耀像是想起了什么似的突然笑出了声，搭在金色脑袋后面的手指温柔地抚摸着后颈，这让小英雄莫名地紧张起来，他停下动作收起嬉笑的表情望着看似温顺地躺在他身下的蛇蝎美人。  
他看到刚才亲吻过的蜜唇微张，他听到从那里面吐出几个冰冷的汉字：“你在妄想什么？”  
他在妄想什么？  
或许是不曾提起过的那个30多年前的窗口，那是第一次把王耀带回自己城外的别墅，脸庞小小的东方人也是那样坐在窗边，任微暖的日影薄薄地打在他的侧脸上，映出唯美的轮廓是如此脱离凡俗。  
那个场景很美好，美好到阿尔弗雷德有那么一瞬间真的以为国家之间有“蜜月期”这种存在，美好到他以为这位漂亮的东方人真的从此以后就是他的妻子了，美好到...他妄想着可以与王耀就这样朝着相同的目标携手走下去。  
于是他亲吻了他，如果布朗先生没有不合时宜地将茶点送进来的话，他相信自己还会做点别的什么。  
阿尔弗雷德猛得捉住了正在自己颈部缓缓收紧的手掌，牵到唇边张嘴咬了一口：“我不对你放松警惕是正确的。”  
说罢他大开大合地做着最后的冲刺，叼着一小块皮肉不肯松开，看着王耀隐忍的疼痛与快感并发的脸颊就觉得痛快。这种棘手的存在，阿尔弗雷德选择慢慢吸他的血喝他的髓，由里及外掌控他的全部，直到被对方的鲜血淋透全身为止。  
无论是相向而行，还是在顶峰拥抱，他们都曾经妄想着缩短彼此的距离，如今却愈行愈远了。

（七）：  
就不该让他内射，当王耀从马车下来的时候看着站了一圈的赤棋国官员和白棋国外交官如此想到。  
于是在场的人员看到的就是赤棋国王后皱着眉倚在国王身边，在他的搀扶下慢慢下了地，他们虽然嘴上没说什么，但对视一眼心里想的绝对都是：看来王后这次确实伤得很重啊。  
在看不见的地方有人远远地望着两人的身影，在得出相同的结论之后勾起了反派专属的微笑。  
赤棋国帝后同时驾临这个小镇无疑是近年来最大的事件了，而第二天在这里举行的谈判也将一定程度上改变两国未来数年内的命运。  
“怎么可能这么容易。”阿尔弗雷德坐在属于国王的位置上提出了异议，他大大咧咧地驳斥了官员，正常冒充者难道不应该尽量保持低调？  
“一次谈判就能定格局？到底是你们太天真还是觉得白棋国会如此天真？”阿尔弗雷德再次在心中鄙视了这种过于简单的国际关系，他倒是希望王耀也能这么肤浅。他总是这样，把所有人当傻子唯有自己清醒。  
“呃...”官员有点疑惑，先前国王陛下可不是这么说的。他把目光投在了从屏风后转出来的王后身上：“王后陛下...”  
“你们先出去吧。”王耀一直在忙于清理自己的身体，但外面的对话他都听着，然后忍不住翻了个白眼。  
就知道阿尔弗雷德一点都没看关于这片大陆的政治形态，甚至压根没把这次偷天换日的任务搞明白。于是他只好出来和稀泥，不然再让阿尔弗雷德多说两句的话保不定会露馅。  
“你对这个国家很关心？”王耀这是在说反话，他环顾了一圈，发现能让饱受性爱折腾的屁股舒适地坐下的似乎只有阿尔弗雷德的那个座位。  
“Help to the end～”  
“...纯粹是在越帮越乱。”  
嫌弃归嫌弃，阿尔弗雷德牵住他还带着齿痕的手往身边带的时候王耀并没有拒绝，轻轻地与他一起坐在了宽大的王座上。  
总是爱管别人的闲事...王耀在心里暗讽了一句，他有些累了，胳膊肘搁在扶手上撑起脸，只希望能快点回去，不然中/美同时消失这么久，而且他的司机和布朗先生都能证明两人是在阿尔弗雷德的家里消失的，恐怕会引起国际问题。  
“你头不疼了？”王耀换了个话题。  
“来到这个世界之后好像就不疼了。”不是王耀提起他都快忘了这回事：“不过现在需要头疼的应该是另一件事。”阿尔弗雷德的眼神飘过窗沿，若无其事地把王耀搂近了些。  
王耀顺着他的意靠在他的肩膀上，他从下车起就发现了形迹可疑的人在镇子里晃悠，但看破不说破，扬起亲和力十足的笑容附耳低语道：“原来你还没迟钝到那个地步。”  
“那是，毕竟我比老年人年轻多了。”阿尔弗雷德嬉皮笑脸地往他脸上吹了口气。  
“今晚恐怕要不得安生了。”王耀保持着不变的神情掐了一把手感上佳的腰肉。  
“呃！”  
“哼。”  
正当两人打闹的时候，门外传来了通报声：“国王陛下！白棋国信使求见。”  
于是在来人踏入大厅的前一秒，阿尔弗雷德迅速揽住了正在扯他衣领的王耀，王耀也硬生生顿住了无礼的行为整个人往他怀里撞——  
“参见国王陛下，王后陛下。”白棋国信使看着搂在一起的两人眼角一跳，但还是保持镇静行了礼。  
“嗯，小声点，别惊了王后。”阿尔弗雷德护着“柔弱”的“妻子”一本正经地说道。

——————————

根据史书记载，这一年的泛大陆发生了奇异的现象。  
白棋国借谈判之名调虎离山，趁赤棋国帝后不在都城，出其不意与内奸里应外合直攻王城，同时在假意进行谈判的小镇布下伏兵，意图将赤棋国王与重伤未愈的王后当场格杀。  
听上去挺不错的计划不是吗？但之所以称为“奇异”是因为，明明在场的所有人都看见了帝后二人抵达了边境重镇，可当晚在千里之外，突入王宫的背叛者们却同样见到了两人。  
另外还有一件同样令人费解的事情：王后的力量众所周知，就算受伤也不可小觑，所以安排了大量伏兵满以为能够一举拿下，可当实际见到王后的时候，却根本看不出他是伤员，干脆利落的动作完全能够一骑当千，连国王的实力也琢磨不透。  
这件事被汇报给白棋国后高层震惊，立刻停止了后续阴谋不再轻举妄动，但无论如何都想不通这一切的原因，或许信奉着天神的他们根本无法想象有人敢冒充神选之人而不会被天罚吧，从此千古之谜又多了一桩。  
确认双方的危机都解除的时候已经是凌晨了，阿尔弗雷德和王耀通过王后给的水晶镜互相报了平安。  
“情况如何？”  
“一切顺利。”  
镜子里的王后点点头，又追问了一句：“你们没事吧？”  
这个世界的武力值是以神赐来衡量的，来自异世界的他们虽然冒充得了身份，但很明显并非拥有这种力量，因此他有些担心。毕竟拥有神赐加持的武器着实是难以对付的，而且白棋国一定会做好充足的准备斩杀帝后，这绝对是一场硬仗。  
不过看起来担心是多余的，他或许不太清楚，对面这两个人包揽了地球上海、陆、空作战能力的Top 1，所展现的实力直接反映在了身为国家的他们身上。  
“小菜一碟～还真别说，另一个我给的武器可真好使，我能带回去吗？”阿尔弗雷德插话道，由于镜子很小，他窜入画面后直接就把王耀挤开了。  
“呐哈哈哈哈很厉害对吧！你喜欢的话就拿走好了～”紧接着小国王也凑了过来，同样把王后完全挡住了。  
“估计带回去也不能用。”  
“您带回去可能并不能发挥效用。”  
画外之音异口同声地传来，王耀白了他一眼也就不说话了，倒是王后在对面解释了一下：“这些都是在神赐的祝福下才能使用的，您所在的世界可能没有...”  
“欸...真可惜...”阿尔弗雷德颇为遗憾地一屁股坐在床上。  
话未说完就被打断，在王后的位置上坐了二十多年，很少遇见这样无理的人吧，上一个还是....他扫了眼自己身边的男人，看来无论哪个世界，自己都会遇上这样一位孽缘。  
镜子里又换成了王耀的脸，不过他先扭过头去下了逐客令：“回自己房间去。”  
但是阿尔弗雷德不依：“为什么？国王不和王后一起睡还能睡哪儿？”  
“我们还真不一起睡。”王后看出来了，王耀是有话要对自己说，所以他也试图打发走嘟囔着“偶尔还是睡一起的”的家伙：“国王陛下，你还有很多事要忙不是吗？”  
“话是这么说，但反正我们睡过很多次了...”  
“亚瑟会处理的，不急。”  
这两个Aky到底是真没看出来自己在这里很碍事，还是在装糊涂？

“主教说明天你们应该就能回去了。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
王耀瞥了一眼紧闭的门窗，佯装不知地收拾起衣袂坐下：“希望以后我们不会再见面了。”穿越或许对于普通人而言是一次很新奇的体验，但王耀似乎不太感冒：“我想这次的‘意外’，是你们造成的吧？”  
“这是主教的主意，在他解释之前我们也不知情，还请不要责怪他。”明人不说暗话，王后知道瞒不住智商全程在线的另一个自己，换位思考：换作是他，莫名其妙被召唤到异世界，还被要求帮个与自己无关的忙，也会有些不满的。  
王耀并非是要兴师问罪的意思，他笑了一下缓和气氛：“也算是让我见识了一下全新的世界。”他轻轻地摆动起宽大的袖口，这种服饰他许久未穿过了：“还有...我从来没有想过的新型关系。”  
王后会意：“您指我和国王陛下？”他抬起头望着提到的人最后消失的门扉，不知道这个家伙会不会又跟以前一样蹲在门口半天，过几分钟就敲敲门，想要进来过夜。  
“...抱歉，我不是很习惯这个称呼。”王耀的话很不客气：“我即便不再是王，也不会成为任何人的王后。”  
语气里带点埋冤和不理解，但王后知道他这是毫无芥蒂地说出了真心话。浅浅的笑容浮现在一模一样的脸上，眼角眉梢间笼上了一层疲累，还有一丝不甚明显的羡意。  
阿尔弗雷德靠在窗口听着隔墙传来的话音，黑夜里望不清楚他的表情，听到那句话之后他长长地呼出一口热气，蓝眸里尽是被夜色染上的深邃，看不分明的含义与他的背影一起消失在了廊道的尽头。  
“不过我很羡慕你。”王耀轻叹了一句，像是自言自语：“至少，你们为了自己的国家在朝同一个方向前进。”  
侍卫长例行换班的时候看到国王陛下又一个人站在了王后的寝殿前，他见怪不怪地行了礼不敢多言，在这个职位上那么多年他早已学会看脸色行事，国王陛下低垂着高傲的头颅，在听到王后的下一句话时自嘲般叹了口气。  
“但愿他也是这么想的。”  
他们总是在错过，总是在误解，也总是把目光放在对方身上，顺着世界的发展轨迹磕磕绊绊地走下去。直到某天不堪重负的棋盘分崩离析，破碎的黑白横格，散落的敌我棋子，有血有肉的躯体碰撞在一起，割裂了留给彼此的的最后一点底线。  
但愿，这一天永远都不会到来。  
王后靠在软枕上，卸下了在人前保持的端庄，他话题一转：“您给我讲讲你们的故事吧。”  
王耀点头应允，他不介意与人促膝长谈：“这可说来话长了。”

（尾声）：  
布朗看着屋里屋外围着一圈FBI、CIA、NSA探员欲哭无泪，这阵势一般人一辈子都见不上。  
“我是说真的，王先生进了门就去琼斯先生的房间了，然后就...两个人就都不见了...”  
“布朗先生，您也明白我们不可能就这样回复总统先生。中/国那边也正在派人过来，请配合我们的调查，谢谢。”  
“您要我怎么配合？”  
“先带我们去看看琼斯先生的房间吧。”  
“好的，请。”  
所以他该怎么解释，明明刚才还来看过确认空无一人的房间地板上出现了两个人影，虽然服饰有些怪异，但上面那个人怎么看都是自己的祖国，那下面的黑发男子还用说是谁吗？  
“为什么又是以这种姿势...”  
“镜子太窄了。”  
“是你太壮了吧！”  
所以探员们又该怎么跟总统先生汇报，美/国先生正好好的在自己家里，还压着中/国先生不可描述？  
对不起，画面太美，说不出口。而且在那之前，他们还得跟祖国解释一下为什么会有一群人冲进他的房间打扰美/中会谈。

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
尽管时隔4个月，但我是不会坑的（握拳）总算把这篇给完结了  
虽说原先的大纲我早就忘了（...）不过作为短篇来说这样完结挺好的！  
最后的两个盯妻狂魔多棒啊，结局多不忍直视啊！金钱多好啊！（词穷


End file.
